


I kissed a girl and I liked it

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [16]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: College, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. Prompt: Four walks in on Tris and Christina making out (petite-yoyo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a girl and I liked it

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quick message. I just saw "Allegiant". In my country the movie premiered today and I saw it about 20 minutes ago. I just came home to post this real quickly and then I'm heading back to the movie theater to watch it again. It's a great movie, I liked "Insurgent" better though, but "Allegiant" was definitely good. They changed a lot story-wise and I think our hopes for a different finale might just be justified, but I'll leave you to judge that after you see the movie.
> 
> #PledgeAllegiant

I kissed a girl and I liked it

Prompt: Four walks in on Tris and Christina making out (petite-yoyo).

Tris' POV

"Chris, enough. I can't study anymore," I tell my best friend Christina.

"Come on. We're almost done," she replies with a grin.

"And how exactly are we supposed to keep studying? It's like a million degrees in here," I complain.

"Then take something off," she tells me nonchalantly pulling her shirt over her head remaining in just her bra.

"What if Marlene or Lynn come back?" I ask about our two friends we share one of the larger rooms here on campus with.

"They won't mind. Stop being so stiff," she says glaring at me. Ever since we left home and started living on campus like any other college student Christina tried to make me more, how shall I put it, outgoing. This translates in wearing clothes that are a size (or two) smaller than the ones I usually wear.

I sigh and hang my head. Might as well take my shirt and my sweat pants off. I'm not planning on leaving this room and after all, this is my bedroom too. Chris quickly follows my example and takes her shorts off sitting on her bed in just her bra and thong. We continue reading and asking each other questions when she puts her book aside and calls it a night.

"I'm not tired yet," Christina says as she sits in front of me, legs crossed underneath her.

"What do you want to do?" I ask her raising an eyebrow. This can't be good.

"Let's talk," she says with a smirk on her face.

"About?"

"Four."

"What about him?" I ask, trying very hard not to blush.

"You like him, Prior, admit it," she states matter-of-factly.

"I do not," I say rather unconvincingly. "I mean, I," I start to stutter as Christina crawls closer and stares into my eyes.

"Tris, don't lie to me. You know you are a terrible liar," she says and I try to avert my gaze. Christina puts her index finger under my chin and turns my head so that I have to face her. "Admit it."

"Fine. I like him. But I don't think he likes me," I say frustrated and lie back down on the bed.

"You're wrong," she simply says and I look at her incredulous.

"How do you know?"

"Well I've seen how he looks at you and I know for sure because someone trustworthy told me," she says grinning.

"Who? Will?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"I know he knows Four, but I don't see how Will would know that. They aren't such good friends," I say and sit back up.

"Well, Will knows from Uriah and Uriah knows from Shauna, who overheard Zeke telling Four that he should ask you out, because he has a crush on you," Christina tells me. I don't know if I should laugh, cry or just hide under my bed of embarrassment.

"What is this? Junior high?" I ask, trying to deflect from my obvious red cheeks.

"Lighten up, Prior. The point is, Four likes you too, but he isn't sure if he should ask you out because you barely speak to him."

"How can I even speak to him? He is always surrounded by Zeke or some other guys or a bunch of girls throw themselves at his throat. And I don't even know if I'm good enough," I say but Christina interrupts me by holding her left palm over my mouth shutting me up.

"Please, just shut up. I heard enough of this crap. You are a babe. Four would love to take you out on a date. So what is your problem?" I hang my head. What is my problem?

"I don't know. You know I only had one boyfriend and I'm not sure if I'm even good enough to go out with Four. I mean, what if I screw it up? What if I say something stupid? What if I fuck up the only chance of kissing the hottest guy on campus?" I start ranting and Christina chuckles.

"I doubt that. You have a great personality, you are beautiful, smart, funny. I'm sure you are a good kisser too and if you want I can give you pointers," she says, her grin widening further.

"What?" I ask incredulous.

"Oh, come on. I always wanted to kiss a girl. And what better girl than you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Come on. One little peck," she says, her hands folded, begging me to agree. Should I? I'm not attracted to women and Chris is my best friend. On the other hand, she is my best friend and I know I can trust her not to tell people about this. But should we cross that line? "Come on, Tris, one time and I'll never bother you again. I don't want to ask someone else. I trust you to keep this between us." That was just what I thought. I nod my head and Christina starts giggling in anticipation.

I don't really know what to do, but I figure it can't be any different than kissing a guy. We kneel on the bed, close to each other and then we both lean in. I close my eyes and wait for her lips to touch mine. When they finally do it feels awkward, not bad, just awkward. It's like kissing a sister and that's what she is to me.

Her lips are soft against mine, the pressure is just right, but then her tongue darts out a little licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Should I? Might as well try it out. This is awkward as it is. I don't think I'll ever get the chance to do this again. I would certainly never ask her to do it again.

I open my mouth slightly and feel her tongue enter and explore my mouth. I do the same, allowing our tongues to dance back and forth in a rhythmic dance of lust; we taste each other and I feel Christina's left arm snake around me, while her right hand cups my face. I put my arms around her waist and moan into our kiss. Damn, this is hot. The more we kiss the less awkward I feel. She knows exactly what I want and how much of it. I only hope she feels the same about me.

Our kiss becomes more passionate and soon our hands start traveling and just as her left hand lands on my right breast, squeezing it gently, the door opens and someone enters.

"Hey, Tris, Will said," I hear Four's voice and turn toward the door where I find him standing there, his mouth agape, his eyes wide, shock all over his face. I instantly blush violently, but I can't move. My hands are still on my best friend's body, my eyes locked on the guy I like, my voice fled the crime scene. "Uh, sorry. I'll come back later," he awkwardly says and leaves.

"Fuck," I hear Chris say and let go of me. She runs out of our dorm room and slams the door shut behind her. I can't really hear anything, there is a ringing in my ears and a headache coming my way. I plop down on my bed and put a pillow over my face.

I'm so screwed.


End file.
